


The Thing With Steve...

by worthy_of_the_shield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Ships Stony, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Ships Stony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, minor injury, stony oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthy_of_the_shield/pseuds/worthy_of_the_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't sure how lucky he was to be able to win over Steve. He also wasn't sure how he had managed to do it. Normally he'd put it down to his wit and natural charm. Being a billionaire probably helped too.<br/>But not when it came to Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With Steve...

Tony wasn't sure how lucky he was to be able to win over Steve. He also wasn't sure how he had managed to do it. Normally he'd put it down to his wit and natural charm. Being a billionaire probably helped too. But not when it came to Steve. Usually when Tony tries to win someone over, first impressions are sort of the deal breaker. But when Tony first met Steve they were constantly at each others' throats, arguing about anything and everything. Until they found themselves risking their lives for each other, constantly making sure the other was okay and nursing the other if they were injured.

Still neither of them realized that genuine feelings were sprouting from this sort of love-hate relationship, until one movie night when Tony had lost to Steve in the much anticipated fight of 'which movie should we watch'. Tony had muttered, “Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you, Rogers.”

To which Steve replied, “Because you love me.”

To which Natasha stood up and yelled, “Yes, except he actually does and he loves you too, so can you both just get over yourselves and go on a date, because you are driving us all crazy!” She promptly flounced out of the room. Tony was in shock as Nat was usually the calmest, most collected one of the group. He looked at Clint, who shrugged and said, “She’s right though.”

After a cute, awkward and extremely Captain America-ish date of going out to dinner with some rather clumsy dancing in the lab, they then engage in a wild, confident and extremely Tony Stark-ish night of hot, teenagery make-out sessions followed by Steve sleeping and Tony playing around on his Stark Pad. When Steve awoke he found Tony curled up against his chest, hand still clutching the Stark Pad. When Steve went on it he expected to see designs for the Mark 546 or whatever, but instead he saw that Tony had spent the night playing Flappy Bird. Seriously? 

Normally when Tony woke up after a date he would slip out of bed and go work in the lab while JARVIS directed the respective man or woman out of the building. But Tony was awoken after his date with Steve to find the latter slipping carefully out of bed. He immediately reached out a hand and gripped his wrist.

“Go back to sleep,” Steve murmured. “I'm just going on a run.”

“No,” Tony whined almost childishly, gripping stubbornly onto Steve. Now usually Tony wouldn't make any sort of embarrassing spectacle of himself in front of a potential lover, but with Steve he feels so comfortable, so relaxed, that he trusts Steve won't judge him. And he didn't. In fact he smiled endearingly down at Tony and bent down to gently kiss Tony’s cheek.

“One hour,” he promised. “You'll hardly miss me.”

“Tha's 'mpossible,” Tony mumbled, but relaxed his grip on Steve's hand. True to his word Steve was back in an hour and allowed Tony to pull him back into bed and sleep for the rest of the morning.

Things moved pretty well from there. They didn't bother trying to hide from the team, thanks to Natasha's outburst on movie night. This actually back fired for the team though as they had to put up with Steve and Tony's four month long honeymoon stage. Hiding it from the public was a bit of a bust as Clint took it upon himself to inform every member of SHIELD of the great news, a few of whom decided to tweet about it. A few press conferences later and it became public knowledge of Steve and Tony’s relationship. That was something else that was different about being with Steve. Tony was a known player, the only long term relationship he’d had since he was in his twenties was Pepper and that bit the dust with a bang. Most of the hate the paparazzi gave them was based around there being no way that the relationship could last and how would their inevitable break up affect the team? (Well, that and ‘how dare the playboy scar their children by defiling the much loved national icon’) (Naïve, homophobic pricks.) But Tony could tell, much like with Pepper, that this was a relationship that would last. There were just too many feelings between them for their spark to die out, and even when it started flickering it was replaced my something warm and comfortable. It was replaced with love. (Tony almost threw up when he came to this fluffy conclusion, because if Tony was anything, it was not fluffy.)  
It was a shame when it took a near death experience to make them actually say that they were love. They knew they were in love before they even got together, but it took them five painful months for them to actually say it. Five months. FIVE! To cut a long story short, they were taking out another Hydra base when a building sort of fell on Tony. It might’ve been quite a large building. A very large building. 

“Oh my God, Tony…” Steve groaned when he entered the hospital room where Tony was barely conscious. “How the hell…?”

“Language, Cap,” Tony muttered.

Steve groaned again and knelt down next to the bed, and laid his head against Tony’s thigh, breathing deeply. He took his hand and squeezed it needing the reassurance that Tony was okay. 

“I’m alright, Steve. It’s alright.”

“I thought I’d lost you, I thought you were”-

“But, I’m not, baby. I'm alive. I'm okay.”

Steve sighed and nodded before, still holding Tony’s hand, he got up and sat carefully on the bed. No one spoke for a moment as Steve continued to stroke his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. The rhythmic patterns were soothing and it wasn’t long before Tony found himself about to fall asleep. 

“I love you, Steve,” he mumbled.

“You sure that’s not just the meds talking?” Steve smirked. “Cause last I checked Tony Stark doesn’t fall in love.”

“Hey, I have a heart you know. Pepper proved it.”

“Oh yeah… didn’t you throw that into the sea?” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah… well… oh, shuddup,” he muttered shifting around a bit to get more comfy. “The only man ever to render me speechless and I have to go fall in love with him. Typical.” He yawned and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, well I love you too, Tones.” Tony opened his eyes again.

“Why?”

“I honestly don’t know. I just do,” Steve shrugged.

“So it’s not ‘cause of my natural charm and wit? Or being a billionaire?”

“Eh, they help,” Steve grinned and started stroking Tony’s hair. He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Now go to sleep, love. Go to sleep.”

That’s the best about being in love with Steve, Tony decides later on, when Steve rather annoyingly takes it upon himself to watch Tony’s every move to make sure he is getting enough to eat, drink and enough sleep while he is injured. You always know that your loved back.


End file.
